Trabajo vs Amor
by p3lu54
Summary: Axel es una asesino profesional, que sucede cuando su nueva mision es secuestrar a un chico. ¿Podra terminar lo que comenzó o cederá a sus nuevos sentimientos?
1. Misión

-Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo… Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo- el ruido resonó en toda la habitación, un lugar oscuro y frio, perfecto para un asesino, pero eso era porque apenas eran un poco más de las seis de la mañana y las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas. UFF -se escuchó un gruñido, y de las sábanas de la cama salió un adolescente, de aparentemente 18 años, terriblemente malhumorado, maldiciendo todo a su alrededor.

Se dirigió hacia la computadora causante del ruido, apretó unos cuantos botones y en la pantalla apareció un chico rubio/castaño, de ojos azules, reflejando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hey Axel! Dios, te ves terrible, lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero te tengo un trabajo -dijo muy emocionado el rubio- Por cierto, ¿Podrías por lo menos usar ropa interior?

- Cállate Demyx! Qué demonios esperas si me despiertas a las 6 de la mañana -gritó Axel. En efecto, Axel no pasaba un buen momento, nauseas y jaqueca después de una larga noche de fiesta... nunca es una buena manera de empezar el día.

- Ya.. ya.. pues, no te esponjes. Te tengo una gran sorpresa, $ 300 00 por secuestrar a un mocoso -dijo orgulloso Demyx- esto será pan comido para ti. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No soy genial? -Si si MUY genial- pensó Axel (sarcásticamente).

- Oye...yo soy un asesino...para eso fui entrenado, no para secuestrar. ¿Acaso ese no es el trabajo de Marluxia?

- Si, lo sé, pero Marly se encuentra en una misión en estos momentos; en realidad todos los miembros estan ocupados, tú eres el único que está disponible, tienes que hacerlo siii! -lo dijo Demyx en un todo suplicante y puso esos ojitos de perrito desamparado que tanto fastidiaban a Axel.

- Dem, sabes que eres un llorón cierto? -replicó Axel molesto- Pero está bien...lo haré.

- Yay, te mandare los datos del niño- con un tono serio y sombrío añade…"Recuerda no lo mates, lo queremos vivito y coleando, sin ningún rasguño". Y báñate quieres, que a través de la computadora puedo olerte.

- Demyx no exageres - dicho esto apaga la computadora y se dirige al baño.

Después de 15 minutos de intensa limpieza corporal, del baño sale un chico totalmente diferente: cabello largo, rojo como llamas, ojos color verde esmeralda y unos tatuajes debajo de estos en forma de lágrimas, una piel blanca y un cuerpo no muy musculoso pero sexy. Sale cubierto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dirige al closet.

Saca su trajo típico de trabajo: dos guantes, un pantalón, una parca y un par de botas (todo de color negro). Se viste y se dirige hacia la computadora, la enciende, y tal parece que Demyx ya envió la información que solicitaba. - Bueno, quién será el desafortunado- descarga la información y en la pantalla aparece una foto y datos de la persona.

Nombre: Roxas Cold

Edad: 16 años

Sexo: Masculino

Ciudad: Twilight Town

Ocupación: Estudiante

Lindo, fué lo único que pudo pensar el pelirrojo cuando vio la foto del chico - Bueno que empiece la misión.


	2. Oscuridad eterna

Axel's POV

Tuve que salir de mi apartamento a las nueve de la mañana, ir a la estación del tren y comprar un boleto hacia Twilight Town. Esa ciudad sí que se encuentra lejos de mi hogar, The world that never was, aunque el nombre suene raro, para mí, es el lugar perfecto para vivir. Amo el hecho de que nunca amanece, y por ende, siempre está sumida en la oscuridad. Cientos de rascacielos, adornados con pantallas gigantes y anuncios luminosos -forman el cuerpo del lugar-. El cielo, repleto de estrellas y con una luna en forma de corazón, emana una luz celeste sobre los edificios.

Ahora, centrándonos en el presente, llegué a la famosa "Villa Crepúsculo" -después de casi 5 horas de viaje-. Quedé sorprendido con lo que vi_, y yo que creía que mi ciudad era perfecta. _Nunca en mi vida había visto un atardecer tan hermoso, para apreciarlo mejor, subí a una torre -con un gran reloj- desde allí observé todo el lugar. "Vamos Axel, CONSÉNTRATE" -me dije a mi mismo- "No estas aquí para tomar vacaciones, tienes trabajo que hacer". Así que bajé, y comencé a buscar al chico. Con mi capucha puesta, nadie podría ver mi rostro, estaba protegido, pero un tipo como yo, no pasaría desapercibido por las personas tan fácilmente.

Tengo suerte, mi maestro me enseñó el arte del camuflaje, siempre es útil en un momento como este, así me puedo mover entre las sombras sin que nadie note mi presencia. Después de algunas horas de búsqueda, encontré a mi objetivo, se encontraba en un lugar llamado "Solar deportivo", y no estaba solo -Rayos- "No lo secuestres cuando alguien este observando. No deseamos que nadie se entere" -las palabras de Demyx resonaron en mi cabeza-, definitivamente el chico tenia compañia, 3 niños con él -para ser exactos-. Parece que están jugando, nunca había visto algo así como correr con un bate azul, y tratar de golpear al otro.

- Oye Roxas, dejemos el struggle por hoy, ¿Vale? – dijo ese chico rubio de ojos anaranjados. Entonces, así es como se llama el juego "struggle"

- Esperen aquí, iré a comprar helados- salió corriendo emocionado, un chico, uno gordito y con pelo castaño. Cuando pasaron unos 5 minutos, regresó: con cuatro helados de color celeste…y todos empezaron a devorarlos….Ummm…se ve delicioso…me pregunto de que sabor será. De repente Roxas giró su cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba, salté y me escondí tras una pared. –Me habrá visto, creo que no…demonios, eso estuvo cerca- no creí que alguien pudiera escuchar a mi estómago rugir a esta distancia. No he almorzado, ni tampoco me dio tiempo de desayunar, si tan solo hubiera comido un poco antes de salir.

- ¿Qué sucede Rox?- preguntó la niña de cabello café, peinada de dos colitas.

- Me pareció ver algo, pero supongo que es solo mi imaginación. Chicos, tengo que irme- ,se despidió de sus amigos y salió del solar deportivo. Como mi trabajo me lo indica, seguiré al mocoso y…BAM…lo atraparé.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Roxas's POV

Les dije adiós a mis amigos y me dirigí hacia mi casa. No puedo regresar muy tarde, la última vez, mi madre se volvió loca creyendo que desaparecí, y eso que apenas eran como las 8pm. -Las calles no son un lugar para los niños. Lo más tarde que te quiero aquí son a las 5, entendiste Roxas?- mis padres exageran, ¿que me podría pasar?, Twilight Town es segura, nunca pasa nada emocionante. Creo que lo más interesante que ha pasado en mi vida, fue cuando gané el campeonato de struggle y le pateé el trasero a Seifer. Jajajaja…buenos recuerdos esos.

_CLACK_…escuché un ruido detrás de mí, volteé la cabeza rápidamente, pero de nuevo, no había nada…toda la tarde me he sentido observado, es una sensación rara, perturbadora, como si un león estuviera asechando a su presa. Bueno, lo único que espero es que yo no sea su objetivo. Entré a la plaza del mercado -un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda- el lugar estaba desierto, ni una sola alma. Atravesé el sitio y cuando decidí subir las escaleras, dos manos sujetaron mis muñecas, trate de soltarme del agarre, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte para mi, en una fracción de segundo observe que llevaba el rostro oculto y vestía una parca negra…Oh Dios... ¡La muerte ha venido a llevarme al mas allá! -Que demonios haces, SUELTAME -grite– la muerte se rio entre dientes antes de cruzar mis dos muñecas a su mano, y con la otra libre, saco un trapo y me cubrió la nariz con él. Sentí un mareo y todo se volvió negro.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, era tan fuerte que me producía ganas de vomitar. También sentí una ligera hinchazón en mis brazos, tal vez, debido al agarre de aquel hombre, pero después de un rato tratando de ubicarme, me di cuenta que estaba atado, en una habitación oscura y con poca ventilación. Busque desesperadamente con la vista cualquier cosa, una ventana, un cuchillo, ALGO, pero en este lugar no había nada…solo un silencio aterrador… una sensación de gritar se apodero de mi. Tranquilo…tranquilo…respira hondo…cálmate ¡a la mierda todo, no voy a calmarme en un momento como este! ¡Fui secuestrado, y quien sabe que será de mí! -trate de moverme y, BAM…caí de la cama y me golpeé mi trasero contara el piso.

Me arrastre patéticamente -como un gusano- (ya que estaba atado) hacia una puerta, que prácticamente no miraba. Agudice lo mas que pude mi oído, y luego de un rato escuché un suave…BEP…una persona comenzó a hablar, y creo que puede ser el secuestrador.

- Misión cumplida Dem, ya tengo al chico. ¿Dónde quieres que lo vaya a entregar? -definitivamente ese es el tipo, y estoy en problemas... OH NOO, sabía que me iban a matar, y luego sacar todos mis órganos y venderlos en el merado negro.

- Te tengo malas noticias… -eso qué demonios significa, pensé- Verás, el cliente que quería a Roxy, ha salido de viaje. Regresará dentro de una semana, nos ha pedido que cuidemos de él mientras tanto.

"Roxy"…que cree que soy, algún tipo de mascota, un perro o qué? ¡Oh esperen! ¡Dijo que cuidaran de mí! ¿El cliente que me quería? ¿Quién me quería? Dios... estoy frito.


	3. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Apagó el teléfono. Se dirigió al cuarto donde había dejado al chico. "Seguro ya despertó", pensó Axel. Y, a pesar de esto quería verlo. Sabía que el muchacho le gritaría, le exigiría respuestas y, tal vez, trataría de golpearlo cuando le quitara las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero.

Axel era amable. No lastimaba a las personas sin ninguna razón. Es cierto, era un asesino, pero únicamente lo contrataban para deshacerse de criminales –bandidos que andaban sueltos por el mundo -. Un día, le llego el trabajo de acabar con la vida de un inocente, eran tiempos difíciles, era obedecer o morir.

Tuvo que matarlo. Nunca olvido la cara que aquel niño: puro, frágil, tierno. Juró por su vida que nunca dañaría sin motivo. Aquí estaba, tratando de cumplir con su promesa "No lo lastimes, solo cuidarás de él algunas semanas, luego se lo darás a Xehanort", se dijo a sí mismo.

Algo en Roxas le recordaba al chico que murió en sus brazos, mucho tiempo atrás. Esa misma cara; esos ojos azules, profundos como el cielo. La forma de su pelo, su color amarillo –ligeramente café-. Una piel suave y sonrosada. Hasta la edad era la misma.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. En la pared pegada a la puerta se encontraba el rubio. En cuanto vio a Axel soltó un gemido y abrió sus ojos –claramente estaba asustado- .

- Hey Roxy, ¿Qué haces allí?- dijo en un tono burlón. El chico solo aparto la cabeza y soltó un leve gruñido. Entonces lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el sofá en la sala.

- Te quitare las cuerdas de las piernas, no trates de escapar, que no quiero lastimarte- dijo, con los ojos fijos en Roxas. Este solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de calmar su corazón.

"Tranquilo, no te hará daño" pensó, mientras Axel lo soltaba. Ahora podré por lo menos caminar, pero mis manos siguen atadas. El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador: beicon, huevos, papas y leche, y empezó a cocinar.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó al chico.

- Ah y-yo, sí... un poco- contestó

Era un lugar pequeño, pero era limpio y cómodo. Roxas divisó una ventana y se dirigió hacia ella. Vio los edificios y las luces, también vio la luna y las estrellas. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que se encontraba en un apartamento y, tal vez, en el piso número 100, porque de verdad que estaban a una altura considerable.

Escuchó a Axel en la cocina informándole que la comida estaba lista. En la mesa había mucho beicon, dos huevos y también papas –todo estaba frito-. Roxas recordó que vio el cielo, y juzgando por su color oscuro, era de noche. ¿Por qué entonces iban a desayunar? Él esperaba algo más liviano para la cena.

- Em, disculpa, ¿No tienes algo menos pesado para cenar? – dijo, un poco apenado.

- ¿Cenar?, pero si son las ocho de la mañana.- inquirió el pelirrojo.

- ¡N-no puede ser!, ¡Acabo de verlo, es de noche!, ¡No me mientas!- grito, furioso el rubio. Cuando la gente lo engañaba o trataba de burlarlo, Roxas se enfadaba demasiado. Era ese tipo de persona honesta y extremadamente fiel a los demás.

- Mira mocoso, ¿Por qué en Twilight Town, siempre –todo el día- está el crepúsculo?, no lo sabes verdad… en esta ciudad reina la oscuridad, hasta cuando se supone que debería salir el sol. ¿Entendiste o te lo explico de nuevo? "Idiota", pensó Roxas.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer si mis manos están atadas?

- Jajá, eres un chico listo. ¡Ya sé, tengo una idea!, "Oh no", ¡Yo te alimentare! Vamos Roxy di AAHH…. Levantó el tenedor repleto de comida hacia la boca del chico y lo metió. El rubio casi se ahoga, pero no podía quejarse –se moría de hambre- esa comida estaba deliciosa.

"¿Por qué dejo que un extraño me dé de comer?", se preguntó. Algo en Axel llamó la atención del rubio: su pelo; nunca en su vida había visto un rojo tan intenso, su cara; esos ojos vedes, o tal vez fue su actitud, él ciertamente no lo sabía. Era un niño muy terco para admitirlo.


	4. Sentimientos

El día continúo y Roxas seguía vigilado. Axel le explico que podía entrar en cualquier lugar del apartamento –con excepción de la cocina- ya que no deseaba que el rubio buscara un cuchillo y tratara de matarlo. Pero para evitar preocupaciones, enllavó la puerta y sacó a la sala un mini refrigerador –repleto de alimentos-.

Siguió explicándole las reglas de la casa:

_-No correr en el apartamento_

_-No abrir las ventanas, ni la puerta principal_

_-No hablar con nadie (solo con Axel)_

_-No usar la computadora ni el teléfono_

_-No fumar/tomar_

Había como una decena más de instrucciones, y cuando termino de explicarlas, Roxas se dio cuenta que lo único divertido que podría hacer era ver televisión. "¿No beber alcohol, tampoco fumar? ¿De dónde demonios iba a sacar él un cigarro?" Además era menor de edad, y no sabía donde se guardaban esas cosas en esta casa.

-Bueno Roxy, ya que sabes todo, te diré adonde dormirás- continuo el pelirrojo- puedes quedarte en mi cuarto. Yo usare el sofá.

- Deja de llamarme "Roxy", no soy tu mascota- replicó el rubio- o prefieres que te diga "Axy".

- Llámeme como quieras amor, a mi no me importa- murmuró Axel en la oreja del rubio, que se sonrojó ante este acto.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

La música sonaba en todo el club. Algunas personas bailaban intensamente en la pista, mientras otras conversaban alegremente con sus amigos. El licor abundaba y sus efectos empezaban a notarse en algunos hombres y mujeres. En una mesa del lugar se encontraban: Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia y Larxene. El pelirrojo era un tipo fiestero, un cazador nocturno, casi nunca regresaba a su casa sobrio. Pero hoy era una excepción, no podía llegar ebrio, no podía tomarse el lujo de lastimar a Roxas en una borrachera.

- ¿Y eso que no estás tomando?- el peli rosado estaba sorprendido. Marluxia era el miembro numero XI de la Organización XIII. En total había 12 integrantes -actualmente- en la organización, aun no habían encontrado al treceavo. No era fácil encontrar a los miembros ya que tenía que ser personas con poderes especiales.

- Vamos no lo molestes Marly- dijo Demyx- todos sabemos que Axel es MUY responsable, hoy no tomara ni una sola cerveza – todos rieron ante este comentario- .

- ¡Silencio!- grito el pelirrojo- no puedo tomar hoy…no puedo…

- Hay, se nos puso frágil el piro- anotó Larxene. "Larxene eres una puta", pensó Axel. La chica era rubia, de pelo corto con dos especies de antenas. Tenía ojos azules turquesa. Era el número XII y única mujer en la Organización. Domina el rayo y sus armas son las cuchillas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"¿Dónde demonios estará Axel?", se preguntaba el rubio. Hace más de 6 horas que se fue. Era media noche y no había nada bueno en la tele. El pelirrojo desató a Roxas antes de irse -por si al rubio le daban ganas de ir al baño- y le dijo que no lo esperara despierto.

El rubio se cansó de esperarlo y se fue a la cama. Cuando por fin estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, un portazo lo despertó. Sintió que un peso se le abalanzaba encima y se asusto mucho.

Cuando levanto la cabeza para ver que era, descubrió a un Axel borracho.

- Oye aléjate de mí, ¿vale?, pesas mucho- protesto Roxas.

- Esta es mi cama y mi casa. Yo mando aquí. Hoy dormiré contigo- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¡P-Pero dijiste que dormirías en el sofá!- reclamo muy molesto el ojiazul- No puedes dormir conmigo.

Axel no le respondió, solo se tiró a su lado y abrazó a Roxas- lo aprisionó entre sus brazos- y se quedo dormido. Claramente había roto su promesa de no tomar, pero al menos no había hecho daño alguno al rubio. Roxas estuvo protestando algún tiempo antes de quedar dormido el también.

Se preguntaba el porqué dejaba que Axel le hiciera eso. ¿Será que no le molestaba? ¿Será que comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia la persona que lo había apartado de su familia? Algo de Axel despertó la curiosidad de Roxas desde el primer instante que lo conoció. Retazos de recuerdos volaban en su cabeza, y algunos de ellos tenian a un pelirrojo. ¿Será esto bueno para él?

* * *

¿Les gusta mi historia?

Si no….bueno, me esfuerzo de verdad en hacerla, así que no sean muy criticones OK. =)


	5. Sueños perdidos

__

_Se despertó con un sabor metálico en la boca. De su pecho emanaba un líquido rojo. Escuchaba voces en su cabeza. "Vas a morir" decían "Pero tu Don pasará a un sucesor" –continuaban- "En algún lugar, otro chico lo recibirá. La luz nunca desaparecerá" "Vas a morir…tú vas a morir"._

_No estaba bien. Un charco de sangre se había formado alrededor de su cuerpo inerte. Su pelo rubio, manchado con el líquido carmesí. Sus ojos una vez azules, llenos de vida; ya no demostraban emoción alguna, habían perdido su brillo._

_No conseguía sentir su cuerpo. Pero su herida no dolía, y sabía que aquello era una mala señal. Esas voces no dejaban de atormentarlo, él quería que pararan de llamarlo. Debía ser el dolor –tan intenso que ya no lo sentía- haciéndolo delirar. Los delirios parecían muy reales._

_Levantó su vista hacia el cielo nublado, parecía que una tormenta se aproximaba. Observó las nubes grises, algunas aves tratando de buscar refugio. Una brisa removió los mechones secos de su cabello. Un viento frio soplaba, pero él ya no sentía. "No sientes nada…porque vas a morir", las voces no paraban en su cabeza, no lo dejaban descansar en sus últimos minutos._

_Mientras seguía contemplando el cielo, a su lado escuchaba sollozos. Lentamente volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con las lágrimas de la persona que había puesto un fin a su vida. La vista empezaba a nublársele, y se dio cuenta que él también lloraba. No podía ver claramente el rostro de aquella persona, lo único que apreciaba era su cabellera roja._

_- ¿Por qué…porque lloras?- murmuró débilmente. A lo lejos los rayos empezaban a rugir._

_El chico que estaba arrodillado al lado del moribundo se sorprendió, miro con tristeza al niño que hablaba._

_"Sabes porque…-dijeron las voces- porque él no quería dañarte. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar su destino"…"Igual que tú no puedes huir del tuyo". Sabía claramente que las voces no mentían. Sí, porque podían verlo todo. Esas voces pertenecían a los antiguos maestros de la llave espada. Los que murieron en "La gran Guerra". Almas de los guerreros que se mataron entre sí, mucho tiempo atrás. La batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad. _

_Cuando el muriese: su legado, su luz, su Don, su llave espada, todo pasaría a otro chico. _

_- P-Perdóname, yo no quería…n-no tenia opción…perdón Ventus-dijo llorando el pelirrojo._

_- ¿Lloras por mi?...que irónico,pero no importa, no fue tu culpa._

_- Claro que lo fue… ¡yo te mate!_

_- No…pero dime, quiero saber tu nombre- dijo el rubio_

_- Mi nombre- se sorprendió- mi nombre es…._

_- Axel-suspiro_

_Con esto cerró los ojos y se sumió en un sueño profundo, del cual nunca podría despertar. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en la pradera. Llovía cada vez más fuerte, el agua lavaba la sangre y penetraba a la tierra fertilizando los campos. Axel quedo con la cabeza erguida hacia el cielo. Sintiendo el agua que se llevaba sus lagrimas y pecados. _

_

* * *

_

¡Hey!, ¿les gustó este capitulo?

Bueno, como sea, no voy a escribir en algún tiempo. Mañana entro a clases!

¿Ideas para el próximo capitulo? :)


	6. Oportunidad perdida

Roxa's POV

Cuando desperté Axel no estaba a mi lado. Por el sonido que escuchaba ese asesino estaba vomitando en el baño. "Ojalá se ahogue" -pensé- eso abriría la posibilidad de escapar de aquí.

"Es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala", no entendí de quienes eran esas voces al principio, pero después recordé el sueño. ¿Esa fue solo una pesadilla, u ocurrió realmente? ¿Quién era ese chico y porque se parecía a mi? ¿Qué eran esas voces y el Don del que hablaban?

Pero tampoco voy a negar que tenga razón. Con un medio molido Axel podré escapar. Solo tengo que noquearlo y buscar las llaves y jalarme de aquí.

Así que busqué algo duro para golpearlo en la cabeza –como un florero de vidrio- es lo único que encontré en la habitación, un bate hubiera sido más útil.

Me dirigí al baño y el estúpido ese estaba patéticamente recostado en el inodoro, me recordó a esos perros que toman agua de allí. No se percato de mi presencia cuando me coloqué detrás de él con el florero en mis manos.

Y con todas mis fuerzas lo estrellé en su cabeza roja. Parece que perdió el conocimiento -que era mi objetivo- y comencé a buscar desesperadamente las llaves de la puerta principal. Por suerte anoche no se quito la ropa, y las llaves deberían de estar en alguna parte.

-¡BINGO!- grité cuando las encontré.

Salí del cuarto y empecé a probar todas las llaves –buscando la correcta-. Eran por lo menos 10 diferentes, "Me pregunto de que puertas serán, porque en este apartamento solo hay 7 puertas". Tenía que apresurarme, ¿No quería que despertara, cierto?

Al fin di con la correcta. Pero todas mis esperanzas de escape se fueron por la borda cuando vi al otro lado de mi salida a dos chicos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio/castaño, con ojos azules. El otro tenía el pelo corto de color morado y un estilo emo.

Sabía muy bien que eran amigos de Axel por el atuendo que llevaban. La misma parca negra –como la muerte para mí- también esos guantes y botas. El rubio tenía una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que el emo una cara seria y sin emoción alguna.

- Hey pero si no es Roxy?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

- Creo que estaba intentando escapar Demyx- ese chico sí que no demostraba nada, era como un zombie.

Después de eso no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió. Lo único que sé es que desperté amarrado a una silla y Axel estaba despierto observándome –con una mirada asesina- que me incomodó mucho.

Los dos chicos de antes no aparecieron en mi línea de visión, y me pregunto si ya se largaron.

- Bueno niño, debo decir que esto me agarro de sorpresa. Nunca hubiera pensado que un enano como tú hiciera algo así- sus palabras no parecían del pelirrojo que yo conocía. Tal vez porque hasta ahora solo había demostrado su lado bueno.

- Si no fuera por Demyx y Zexion te habrías escapado. Y lo que pensaba que podía confiar en ti- sus palabras estaban dichas con tristeza, ¿pero porqué?...acaso le dolía que escapara. Claro que le dolía, perdería su trabajo. Nada más, eso era todo.

- Mira Roxy, te desatare pero no trates nada. Si haces algo esta vez no seré amable.

Parecía que hablaba en serio, y no quería salir lastimado, así que asentí con la cabeza y él me desato.

- Oye Axel…tienes ropa limpia. He usado la misma ropa desde que me trajiste y creo que comienza a desprender un mal olor- dije en un tono exigente. De verdad necesitaba algo nuevo. ¡Llevaba 2 días usando la misma ropa!

- Jajá… creo que no tengo nada de tu talla. Así que tendrás que usar mi ropa si no te importa- dijo riéndose de mí el muy estúpido.

Se dirigió a su closet y sacó una camiseta azul y unos shorts deportivos. ¿Es en serio? Tendré que usar eso, sin hablar de la talla –debe de ser por lo menos 2 veces más grande que la mía-.

Bueno, no me puedo quejar, por lo menos está en buen estado y no apesta. Así que no me quedo más remedio que tomarlos e irme a cambiar.

Cuando salí del cuarto parecía de esas mujeres delgadas que se abrigan con la camiseta de sus esposos cuando salen del mar. Pero por la risa de Axel diría que me miro peor que eso.

- GUAU Roxas de verdad que te ves adorable así- dijo el pelirrojo burlándose, se reía tanto que parecía que explotaría en cualquier minuto, y su cara estaba rojísima. También juraría que estaba llorando de la risa.

- Bien, ya entendí, podrías parar de reírte idiota y darme de comer que tengo hambre- reproché. Eran como las doce y cuarto del mediodía y mi estomago rugía. Cuando no como me pongo de mal humor.

- Ok ok. ¿Qué tal unos pancakes?- dijo al fin calmándose. Ummm… eso no suena nada mal, de hecho no me caería mal unos deliciosos pancakes.

Por la mirada que me dio se fue a la cocina y yo me quedé encerrado en el cuarto – como precaución según Axel- un poco frustrado al darme cuenta que había desaprovechado mi oportunidad de escapar.

* * *

Me dilaté verdad?. Soy una persona ocupada XD.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y necesito review para saber si les gusta. Asi que no duden en hacerlo...aunque no les guste la historia, y me dicen porque.


End file.
